Emergence of the haunted
by Iraoftheseven
Summary: Bleach 3rd Phantom based Even If she was beautiful to me I would still kill this flea even though he was telling me to claim her. I would do no such thing, Arrancar are hollows. one shinigami means nothing. ArturoxMatsuri Kudo one shot


Emergence of the Haunted

A/N: I recently bought Bleach the 3rd Phantom and this story was in my head, a one shot I might continue it, if inspiration and reviews strike me.

(Arturo's P.O.V)

I stare at the fleas in front of me, a boy and girl who look similar, twins. They look worthless the boy is glaring at me with contempt and I hate his stare it reminds me of the blasted old fools who stuck me in a seal for all eternity. The girl was different, her eyes shined with determination and a melancholy look. My second-in-commend, if he could be called such told me about these fleas. How they were rescued when he was about to eat them and how many people have rescued them after everything.

I watched them fight him once; the boy had the look of protecting his sister he only cared about her safety. The girl's eyes reflected something different. There was anger and a deep hunger in her eyes. A thirst for power, for revenge. A secret desire yearned for me to learn her name but I crushed it down. Why should I care about a flea like her? Even if her spiritual pressure was high, she was nothing but a weak soul reaper. "Are you ready Matsuri?" The boy asked her and I figured out her name.

I snap back to focus on the fleas in my way. "Ready when you are Fujimaru!" she said back to her twin. Fujimaru and Matsuri. I stare at them blankly but I keep drifting back to stare at the blonde haired soul reaper. The red flower in her hair really commented her appearance. I growl out in frustration. _NO! _An Arrancar like me should not have thoughts like that, especially for this flea. I Bat away there attack like nothing.

"Why do fleas like you continue to fight me?" I ask them with no emotion in my tone. This trash is not even worth my time. They both glare at me at the same time, with different emotion in there eyes. The boy was a quick anger; a defiant anger the girl's was a cold smothering anger. The difference was monumental. The boy looked offended, more like why a person like I would ask such a question. The girl's eyes held anger that has carried on for many years, always smothered behind a façade.

I could see it clear as day; the girl was like the dark side of the twins but held under happy façade, the boy was quick-tempered and loud, but very compassionate. The girl was more worth my time, she was beautiful in those garments a drifting thought of her out of them interested me as well until I squashed it. Lusting after a soul reaper was the worst thing a man in my position could do, but by observing the twins the boy had more wounds then the girl. "Because we will stop you!" they both scream to me at the same time. I raise an eyebrow at their scream and the flashing light obscuring them, when it clears I see they unlocked their shikai.

The boy's is a gauntlet like blade and the girl's is a giant claymore with an ax near the hilt. "Oh you're spiritual pressure has increased but not enough to beat me," I say to them very sure of myself like I could lose to these fleas. The girl glares at me with a look that proves she doesn't like being underestimated, but her eyes held a joy at achieving her shikai. Foolish. The boy's happiness was almost nauseating. But I keep staring at the female soul reaper, Matsuri. I wonder what she would look like with her hair down. I growl in frustration again and glare almost dangerously at the boy for touching her. Why am I being possessive of her? _Claim her._ I hear a hissing voice.

_Shut up I need no advice from you._ I think back to my Zanpakuto almost angrily. Why would I claim a piece of trash as my own?

_She's beautiful…strong…power-hungry…revenge hungry. _ The voice says with an almost raspy, hungry tone to it. _She reminds me of you, claim her! _

_I will do no such thing. _I think and attack the object that caught not only my attention but Fénix as well. My zanpakuto was more of the emotions I don't use anymore, ravenous hunger, lust, and some kindness. Not every creature is without compassion. These thoughts were confusing me. "Hn I will take my leave for now," I said to the assembled party, and the ones who rescued the twins. I stared her in the eyes one more time; her eyes were confused and curious. Her curiosity scorched me pretty badly but everything about her I liked. No a flea like that isn't worth my attention even if I thought she was beautiful.


End file.
